Kenpachi Vs The World
by KillingFiendCorp
Summary: a Bleach and Naruto crossover with kenpachi as main character
1. Chapter 1

It Takes a Monster to Kill a Monster

The sky was dark, and the village was buried in flames as the Kyuubi roared in frustration and pain. The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze had sacrificed his child, his wife, and himself for the sake of there home. A dark portal had opened and out from the abyss came out a man with large spiky hair with bells at the tips of each spike, on his face he had a large vertical scar across his left eye and on his right eye was a black eye patch looking more down he was wearing a White haori and a black kimono with a white juban on the inside but that wasn't it as around the man's ribs were white wraps. Looking more down the man he was wearing black hakama and white socks but as shoes he wore traditional waraji sandals but amongst all the attributes the man had the most frightening one was the wide grin on his face from the sharp teeth that looked like they can tear flesh and break bone to the widened lips from end to end that looked more mad than happy.

Minato could feel it, death had come as he held his dying wife in his arms and there soon to be cursed son in their hands minato closed his eyes as the last thing he saw was the Kyuubi running right him and his family as he and his wife kushina had been run through by the Shinigami which minato had summoned Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki had died "well don't you look tuff" said the Shinigami as he pulled out his sword the kyuubi roared and charged at the Shinigami the Shinigami grabbed the sword with two hands raised up his sword and the kyuubi went to go and eat him but the Shinigami brought the blade down and the kyuubi passed the Shinigami and in the matter of moments the entire area had gone silent and then the kyuubi busted into a bloody mess as there were deep cuts all over the body of the nine tailed fox and out of no where chained spikes would impale the kyuubi and drag him into the small infant that was the fourth hokages son now the seal had been completed.

At last the sun had risen and in the first in a long time the Shinigami had become calm as he looked at the rising sun and then looked down at the child before him and picked the infant up getting a good look at the child's face he saw blue eyes, blonde spikey hair, and whiskers he immediately thought of Yachiru another Shinigami did she have whiskers no there were times she seemed like a cat well, whatever kids are weird he thought as he simply walked toward the place that was on fire well at least the fire was dissipating but either way the Shinigami didn't care he knew if he left the infant there he would never hear the end of it from Yachiru so he took the child and decided to leave it with the leader of the village.

Well at least that was his plan but he couldn't escape the facts that he legit doesn't know where he's going he's been walking around this village for nearly half an hour already and the kid is starting to get a little pissy probably hungry, wait no the kids not hungry as the Shinigami sniffed the child and noticed immediately the little shit took a shit and now he's stinking himself, the Shinigami, and the entire place "damn it" said the Shinigami as he was now holding the kid by the diaper and bringing him around the village. To everyone around the Shinigami they didn't know there was a 7ft mountain of a man that they just can't see around them but what they could see was a flying baby that smelled like shit people were looking in awe at the flying shit baby until an old man in white robes and a straw hat took the baby which caused the Shinigami to be somewhat thankful because now he didn't have to carry the shit baby anymore the old man was looking right at him but the old man said nothing and the Shinigami watched as the shit baby was taken away and the Shinigami himself decided to leave but before he left back to the soul society he had something he had to do as he returned to where the bodies of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki laid to rest as he saw there spirits still roaming they smiled at the Shinigami but as they were about to say something they were both smacked in the forehead with the pommel of his sword "HURRY UP AND PASS ON ALREADY, DAMN IT" said the Shinigami as the gonzo had been completed as they had passed on to the soul society.

Now finally the Shinigami could head back to the soul society as he had entered an area that would bring him to the soul society but as he stepped through nothing happened he tried again nothing happened he tried one last time and it didn't work he was stuck and there was no other way for him to get back to the soul society he couldn't contact anyone he had no transportation to get back home to his squad he was alone in a world he knows nothing about until an idea came to his mind Kisuke Uruhara. The answer to all his problems are solved if he can find Kisuke he would have a way back to the soul society now to the real question at hand though just where is Kisuke?

As the Shinigami had a lead to solve his little stranded issue he turned to leave and begin his search for his shot back home but as he turned back the Shinigami meet eye to eye with the same old man that he left the shit baby with "who are you" said the old man as the Shinigami had a new problem to deal with.

To Be Continued.

A/N so how did I do let me know where I can improve and I'll see you guys next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

The Promise

Here they were, The meeting between DeathGod and Man they were alone in the center of a Shrine as the old man repeated himself "Who Are You" and Zaraki only smiled as he could sense the killing intent radiating off this old geezer, it reminded him of Old Man Yamamoto just extremely weak.

"What's It to ya Geezer" said Kenpachi as he began walking to the old man while dragging Nozarashi on the ground, Zaraki wanted a fight. The Fact that this old man could see him in the first place was a feat in itself.

But none the less Kenpachi was going to snuff him out as his desire for battle and conflict was bottomless, and hopefully this old man can sustain him for the time being.

As Zaraki reached the right range, he raised Nozarashi and was going to strike down this old man but to Zaraki's suprise. The old man didn't budge, he only stared at Kenpachi as if waiting for something.

And then it came to Zaraki "Who Are You" the old man repeated again. And Then the unexpected happened, Zaraki brought down Nozarashi and with a sadistic Smile he Spoke.

"I am Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 11 Captain, of the Gotei 13 Court Squads, and I am going to kill you" the old man remained unfazed at the threat of the demon before him.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, Saindaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I seek Vengeance for the one's responsible for the destruction of my home and it's Yondaime Hokage, my Successor"

Kenpachi can only smile as he knew where this was going and Hiruzen looked on with eye's of hatred and determination. As it was this very day where a promise was made, a promise of Death.

 **13 years later**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Screamed Kisame as he laid upon the ground in a dark cave. He could hear the rain and thunder outside as he grew colder by the second. He tried to crawl to his feet but failed miserably as he slipped on his own blood causing him to fall on his face. Running out of options Kisame began clawing away from the thing that did this to him he could only claw away with only his left arm as his right arm was cut clean off from the shoulder.

As he clawed deeper into the cave the less he heard the thunder and the rain and eventually as he clawed deep enough he heard nothing. Nothing but silence, until he heard foot to him

(Click, Clack) then silence.

(Click, Clack) silence once again.

(Click, Clack, Click) now Kisame understood, that this Demon was playing with him.

(Click, Clack, Click, Clack, Click) Kisame shut his eyes tight as he tried to claw away faster.

(Click, Clack, Click) the noise of the foot steps were agitating Kisame as he was not used to being Hunted and played with, no, for Kisame he had always been the Hunter, always the one playing the games and getting his way.

(Click, Clack, Click, Clack) How could this happen to him, He was The Monster of the Hidden Mist, The Tailed Beast Without a Tail. How could he of all people get played with as if he was nothing, as if he wasn't Strong.

(Click, Clack, Click) This was the last straw for Kisame as he turned his head into the direction of the demon that had done this to him "SHUT THE FUCK UUUP, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOUUU" screamed Kisame and with the little strength he had, he picked himself up to his feet. And ran toward the Danger, toward the Demon, toward Death.

Kisame screamed a passionate battle cry "I AM KISAME HOSHIGAKI OF THE AKATSUKI, MONSTER OF THE MIST, THE TAILESS TAILED BEAST, AND I AM GOING KILL YOU" And as he screamed he could hear the laughing of the Demon as he ran directly at his Demon Zaraki Kenpachi. _**Slash**_

And as the passionate battle cry died and faded from this Earth all that was left was the Laughes of the Demon.

"Now that I've killed you, you now belong to me and are now property of squad eleven" said Kenpachi as he finished the Gonzo and hit Kisame with the pommel of Nozarashi.

"Usually i hate doing others dirty work, But I have to admit this has become way too damn entertaining for me and beneficial for Squad 11"

 **BACK IN THE LEAF VILLAGE**

It was midnight and cold was the night as rain fell upon the leaf. At this time of hour all shops were closed and their wasn't a soul that wasn't asleep except for one. Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. He will admit it he was tired and needed sleep but his mind would not let him as he feared what was waiting for him in the land of his dreams.

Hiruzen was working and was looking over all sorts of documents such as bills for laws that he will most likely veto, Proposal's from the leaf's allies, Contracts for marriages, Reports from jounin, chunin, and genin. And the pile just goes on and on and on.

He was tired and was growing a headache from all this paperwork so Hiruzen decided to just step away for a moment as he looked outside and saw his home. The Village Hidden Within the Leaf's, Konoha.

He closed his eyes inhaled and exhaled and thought about the people of his home. His son Asuma Sarutobi, his grandson Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Naruto Uzumaki the son of his Successor, The Nine Tails Jinchuriki, The Cursed Child. And then a flash of Kenpachi Zaraki entered his mind, the Bane of his existence.

As he looked toward the mountain of the past Hokages he came upon The Yondaime's face as Hiruzen then closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheek. "What have I done to your boy, Minato" as Hiruzen opened his eyes again and looked at the clouded raining sky's of midnight as the wicked laugh of Zaraki Kenpachi rang in his ear.

The echos of his actions, the echoes of his decision, His Promise of Death.

A/N

I'll update again when I feel like it.


	3. Chapter 3: To Be Loved

To be Loved

Fear was his mind for which he could not understand what he feared of. for all he did know was that he must run and keep running as the Crippling Frozen Aura of Death creeped upon him lingering around every corner slowly gaining ground scrapping his calf's on occasion.

It was as if he was being played with, like a predator toying with his dinner ripping the arms and legs off until finally putting it out of it's misery.

No matter how much faster he ran no matter of how many lefts and rights he took the Aura never left, it hadn't even lost ground, if anything it may have actually gained more ground then.

He tried to run faster as he grew tired, Finally now Breathing heavily as his speed slowed down exponentially. He was sweating all over as his legs were beginning to become numb.

He didn't know where he was running too, he didn't know where he was, for what he could see was long hallways with no doors. It was as if he was in some sort of empty twisted maze with no dead ends, just never ending lefts and rights. These Hallways were pure white as if they held no personality, no soul, just their to be their.

But as he lost speed he fell from running to now walking as he held onto the walls for leverage. He feared his time was up as death was finally going to take him but it never came as finally the Aura has washed over him dissipating into nothing.

For the first in all these terrible dreams he's had, he was not murdered. He didn't know what to think at first as he then began walking slowly checking behind him. As well as all his surroundings.

And their was nothing as he began to walk still using the wall on the left for leverage using his left hand to keep himself balanced as he would put his right foot first then his left foot would follow. And he would continue to do this same pattern for a dozen times until he made to a two way path.

Slowly he was regaining his breath and stamina as he didn't know which path to take he was weary as he was still not fully trusting anything from this place.

And then suddenly his breathing became slow and motion froze instantly as he then began walking in the left path. His body was acting on it's own disobeying his commands to turn back as the aura of fear had returned.

He had now walked into a hallway that was now entirely covered with blood. As the bodies that laid on the ground before him we're the people he was close too.

Iruka Umino, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hatake Kakashi, Konhomaru Sarutobi, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba inizuka, Shino Aburame, Akamaru, Shikimaru Nara, Ino Yamanka, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, TenTen, Gaara of the Sand, Temari of the Sand, Kankuro or the Sand.

And all their blood were on his hands as his fingers turned into claws and his hands grew orange fur. He had become a monster as the blood reflected his face and he saw his face turn into an orange fox.

For he had become the demon he holds. The tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees and his mouth gaped open for he was to blame, he was the monster the people always said he was, for the blood was on His hands.

"Why" he cried as he gave up and fell in the blood as the crimson painted over his orange fur. "hahahahahahahaha" he heard a laughter.

A familiar laughter as it grew closer "ahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA" this laugh was the laugh of his killer.

With the anger and grief now taking over his mind he screamed in the direction of the laugh "COME AND KILL ME ALREADY" as the now fox boy cried out with tears streaming down his face.

This pain was too great for a 13 year old to bare, this guilt was too heavy to possibly carry. Was this his future, were they right when the villagers said he was better off dead, were they right when they all laughed when he said he would become Hokage.

Was their a purpose for his existence. As he stretched out his arms to their full length and spread them out as he revealed his bloody crying fox face to his killer.

The man with the eye patch.

As the man then stuck his sword into the boys stomach with a widened grin on his face.

"This should teach you from running out of bounds, dumbass." said the man with the eye patch.

And with the stab to the stomach awoke the 13 year old Naruto Uzumaki from his nightmare as tears streamed down his face and his heart fell. He decided to walk outside, climb the top of his home as he then decided to walk near the edge as the tears streamed down his face once more.

Then he allowed gravity to takeover and he fell off the ledge and waited for the sweet release of death to take him so he could leave this cruel, cruel, terrible world.

Except it never came as 4 hands grabbed him, Two hands on his shoulders and 2 wrapped around his stomach as they pulled him back to the top of the roof of his home as he then proceeded to cry out loud for all to hear and he continued to cry and cry even more to the point he couldn't cry anymore as he then fell into unconsciousness once again.

The people holding the boy were Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino. The boy's teachers saved his life. Kakashi remained silent as he began thinking of why his student would try to end his own life and on the other hand was Iruka as he himself had tears streaming down his face as he held onto the boy, holding his head in one hand and holding his stomach with his other As he laid the boy down on himself.

The boy was precious to Iruka, a little brother to him. He cried to God as he kept the boys head to his own thankful that he was here just in time.

For what could cause a young boy to end his own life, what evil, terrible, miserable thing could have possibly happened to him to make him want to do such a thing.

For why end his own life when Naruto Uzumaki was indeed.

Loved.

To Be Continued.


End file.
